Hating and Loving You
by Sesshy Gurl34
Summary: Summary:Both hates each others but they do have feeling for each other still. Rin Dearily is a normal girl at Mongomry High, she not popular but people still treat her like it. Full summary inside. R
1. Why

­­­­­

Hating You or Loving You

Summary:Both hates each others but they do have feeling for each other still. Rin Dearily is a normal girl at Mongomry High, she not popular but people still treat her like it. She knows Sesshomaru hates her for no reason but she still can't help having feeling's for him. Sesshomaru Tenseiga one of the lords of the four lands Western, Southern, Eastern and most of all Northern lands. He hates Rin for reasons you can't believe, he doesn't want to become weak for loving a human so he hates her, but like Rin, he still has feeling's for her.

Chapter One:Why?

Rin Dearily is not a teen of profection. She believes that teens should act the way their parents taught them too. She's an A's student but somethimes she thinks she's stupid to think about staying with demons. She once loved a demon named Sessohmaru Tenseiga, a powerful lord of the western lands, she might have feeling's for him still but she still hates him. What he did was unforgiving, he broken her small little heart the day before break, he told her that he didn't want to continue in his father and brother's foot steps, meaning loving a human. They had argue about this whole situation for more than a hour. He yelled and screamed at her but it only made her even mader, she did the same thing. It soon came to her never talking to him again, but the thing was he wanted that.

Days after that Sesshomaru started to feel bad about what he said. He walked over to her to say sorry but like she said she wasn't going to forgive or talk to him. Rin wasn't joking about what she said, he doesn't want to be her friend then forget about him. The problem was she never left her house, she didn't go to school nothing. Her teachers became worried so they went to talk to her but Rin only wanted to talk to Kagome and Sango. After that she came back to school.

Rin walked with her friends to their dorm room, it seems Rin didn't want to be alone anymore so her friends and her bought a dorm room across the street from the school. They walked to the school with their new outfits they got yesterday, today was the last day of school. They all walked into the school with everyone looking at them, Rin was wearing a mini black skirt, a black bikini top, and some new black high heels. Kagome wore tight pants that were white, a tank top and some white k-swiss's. Sango wore short, shorts that went around her small little body tighly, she had on a blue shirt that said Angel and some blue nike's. All of them walked into their first period class. But when they got there, there was a problem, it seems some guys had tooken their seats. Kagome and Sango walked to them with Rin behind them.

"Excuse me, those are our seats,"Kagome said in a calm voice

"I don't see your name on it,"One said

"Well we been in those same seats for a year now, Ms. Mongomry will be mad if you don't get up,"Rin said looking at them

"Yeah, so get up,"Sango yelled making them laugh

"You must not know me,"He said looking at Rin,"I don't get up for little girls like you"

"Little girls,"Snapped Rin, she was getting mad all over again,"I may not know you, but everyone here knows me and if you haven't heard, I'm not nice to guys like yourself"

"And who are you,"He said looking at her while standing up"girls are not suppose to be tough like you"He said walking to her,"they're suppose to be weak like humans."

"Let's go girls,"Rin said walking away to a different seat

Rin was not going to fight with someone about a stupid seat. Kagome and Sango looked at her wondering if she was okay, they haven't seen her like this, since they all moved in with each other. They were also wondering why Rin hasn't been talking to Sesshomaru anymore, Rin didn't tell them that her and Sesshomaru wasn't talking anymore. When he was around Rin could control her temper, he always told her that a demon's power is only good if the demon is better. Kagome and Sango was going to talk to him tonight at the night club, and if he doesn't talk they'll talk to Inuyasha and Miroku about it.

Minutes later Ms.Mongomry came through the door. Everyone greeted her as she walked to her desk. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in nexted looking so proud. Miroku saw that the girs wern't sitting in their regular seats, some boys had token over them. Inuyasha walked over to the guys and said.

"Excuse me, if you haven't notice these are, our girls sits here so get up,"Inuyasha yelled in a harsh voice

"Why should I, these seats were open when we got here,"He said looking at Inuyasha's face turn red

"Who cares, we always sit here and today you guys are not going to mess it up,"Miroku said walking right next to Inuyasha,"also if you haven't notice the guy that also sits here isn't going to like you..."

It was too late Miroku didn't have enough time to finish what he was saying, Sesshomaru busted through the door. He marched over to Inuyasha and Miroku, he pushed them to the side."Move it,"Snapped Sesshomaru

"No,"He said

"Mr.Onigumo get up,"Ms.Mongomry said walking to them

"But.."He said

"Move"snaped Ms.Mongomary, walking back to her desk

He moved and Inuyasha and Miroku let Kagome and Sango sit first while Sesshomaru sat down nexted to Sango. He had wonder where Rin went. She ran out of the room so fast he wasn't able to catch her. He paid close attention to what had happen, she didn't want to start a scene about the seat so she left.

After School

After school Sesshomaru walked around the whole court yard waiting for Rin to show up but this time she didn't. When he knew she wasn't goign to show he left. Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang walked to the dorm room. When they got there they saw Rin reading a book on her bed while listening to music. She seemed so calm right there, without people telling what to do, where to go and how to control her life. To them it felt like back when they all were close friends and when Rin was still talking to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango actually had the chance of asking Inuyasha and Miroku about Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Inuyasha what's with Rin and Sesshomaru, I haven't seen them apart like this since we met,"Kagome said looking at him

"She didn't tell you, her and Sesshomaru isn't talking with one another, it seems Sesshomaru broke Rin's small heart by telling her he doesn't want her anymore,"Inuyasha said walking in the room

"Not true Inuyasha,"Snapped Rin,"he didn't want to continue in your fathers foot steps"She started to cry after that,"I...I can't believe the nerve of him, breaking me into two"

"What do you mean,"Miroku said looking at her

"She means, when he broke up with her she not only broke down crying but the heart he once knew is gone, her heart has been broken into, two"Kagome explained to him

Knock Knock

"Who could that be,"Sango said walking to the door

Hakudoushi and Hojo was at the door, they were the ones how wouldn't give up the seats this morning. Sango looked at them weird wondering why they were here.

"What do you want?"Sango said looking at them

"We want to see Rin,"Hojo said looking at her

"She's busy today talk to her tomorrow,"Sango said shutting the door

"We need more time to talk over about this Rin, maybe we can talk it over at the night club,"Kagome said walking to the door,"let's go everyone".

They all walked out leaving Rin looking sad still but she could take it whatever was bothering her. She walked out the door after them, before they left she locked the door and walked to their cars. Today they were going to be in partners, one group was going to be a two and the nexted one was going in three. Inuyasha and Kagome was going to ride with Rin, in her car, which was a Navigater, Lincoln. Miroku and Sango rode in Sango's new Mustang. they drove out of the parking lot and into the street with all the other cars.

They arrived at the night club minutes later. The guys let the girls out first then they got out. They all walked in the night club but there was a problem once more, the place was so crowded as ever they couldn't even get in the club. Rin walked back to her car but got stopped by Hakudoushi, Hiten and Hojo blocked her way to the car door. She pushed them out of the way but Hakudoushi grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Let go of me or else,"Rin yelled trying to get away from his grasp

"Oh the little wench wants to be let go, I bet you are wondering why the club is crowded,"Hakudoushi said breathing on her

"I don't care, now let me go"Snapped Rin once more she tried to get away from him but it was usless,"why are you doing this to me?"

"I'll tell you in a minute but before I tell you I'm going to tell you this,"Hakudoushi said looking at her,"the only reason why this place is packed well this is why, me and my pals Hojo and Hiten told your ex, Sesshomaru that some guy was sprung off you"

"Damn you, he'll never believe you,"Rin yelled making him laugh

He laughed until he couldn't"But he did, Sesshomaru believed every word, it seems he still likes you, I wouldn't blame him you are a attactive girl,"Hakudoushi said looking at her while touching her face

"Don't touch me, I hope you know if Sesshomaru catches you doing this and sees me not filling comfortable with you, he'll kill you,"Rin said trying to break away from him but it was no use

"Why do you even care, you two aren't together anymore, you need to move on with your life, Rin, he is in the past this is the persent, find someone whoses better,"Hakudoushi said looking at her stuggle,"Rin tell me this do you still like Sesshomaru or at least have feeling's for him?"

"That question is personal, meaning I won't tell you Hakudoushi,"Rin said finally breaking free from him

"Rin, he doesn't even care about you anymore, if he did you would have saw him here helping you, but do you see him, no,"Hojo said looking at her,"come with us and you'll be treated right."

"Forget it,"Rin said walking away but they grabbed her once more

"Rin, we don't take no for a answer, if you do refuse than we will fix your problem with Sesshomaru, we'll kill him, than you won't have anymore useless feeling's for him,"Hiten said walking to her which made her back up

"I dare you to kill him, he won't die in your hands, nor anyones hands, plus if you kill him, my feeling's for him will never change,"Rin said backing up more but she bumped into something,"what the..."

"Lets go guys,"Hakudoushi said walking away but was stopped by someone's voice

"I don't think so, you lied to me, I should have never believed you,"Sesshomaru said pushing Rin behind him

"It's nice to see you again Sesshomaru, I see you found out we were lying, I would have thought Naraku would have killed you but I was indeed wrong, it seems you care too much about her,"Hojo said turning around,"but your too late she's coming with us."

"Yeah so stay out of this Sesshomaru,"Hakudoushi said walking over to Rin but it was useless Sesshomaru had already pushed him back away from Rin,"why do you like standing in my way Sesshomaru, she doesn't belong to you anymore, she needs someone better like me and my boys."

"Hakudoushi do you think it's a good idea for us to get Rin now, I mean Sesshomaru is right here and he'll kill us if we come near her,"Hiten said looking at him

"Not at all,"Hakudoushi said disappearing in thin air but he showed back up right behind Rin, he grabbed her than said,"let's go guys I got what I wanted,"he disappeared once again with his friends disappearing along with him,"see you later Sesshomaru, were taking Rin with us."

"How could I let that happen,"Sesshomaru said walking toward the night club where Kagome and the group was

He walked in the club with everyone looking at him,"Hey Sesshomaru where's Rin,"Kagome said looking at him

"She's gone Hakudoushi took her,"Sesshomaru said looking a her

"You let them, why would you let Hakudoushi take her, I actually thought you still cared about her but I was wrong,"Inuyasha said looking at him than getting up and walked out the club with everyone else

"Who said I let them, he disappeared than showed up behind her,"Sesshomaru said walking away

"Where are you going we have to find her,"Sango yelled making him turn around

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm not going to let Hakudoushi have her,"That was all Sesshomaru said before he jumped into the air

"He still likes her, I can tell, he never wanted this to happen to him and her but he had to, he wanted to keep his land in check,"Inuyasha said walking to the cars

"But he still could have been with her and kept his land in check,"Kagome said walking to the drivers side of Rin's car,"we should follow him just to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Meanwhile with Hakudoushi and the others. Hakudoushi landed in a underground lair, it was under the city. They brought Rin here so no one could find her. He walked over to a hook that was in the middle of the room and tied Rin against it. Rin struggled so much she began to get tired. She looked at him, he looked like he was ready to fight someone.

"Why did you bring me here,"Rin said looking at him

"I brought you here because this is the only place where Sesshomaru cannot trace my smell or yours,"Hakudoushi said looking at her

"He'll still find me even with you here hiding in a underground road,"Rin yelled making him laugh,"you know, you're pathetic."

"What was that, don't under estimate me Rin, I can do far more things Sesshomaru can't do like kill you,"Hakudoushi said walking to the door of the room,"were going to be gone for awhile, don't do anything you'll regret Rin."

Before he walked out the room he pulled a rope which made the hook Rin was tied up to go up. Rin started to feel scared, she didn't want to be here. She watched the three guys walk out the room. Rin struggled even more against the pole but it was useless too struggle so she stopped.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome started to follow Sesshomaru but they lost him. When they started to follow Sesshomaru, he went a shortcut through the park. They couldn't go through the park with their cars, so they parked them at the dorm room and walked. They followed Sesshomaru's smell until they smelt someone elses sense of smell.

"Inuyasha do you smell that, it's fire,"Kagome said looking at him than at Sesshomaru who just arrived

"Yes, it must mean were close,"Inuyasha said walking to a dead end,"what the, the smell of fire comes from this place but no door."

"Inuyasha look,"Sango said pointing to a cave

"Good job Sango lets go we have to save Rin,"Inuyasha said walking to the cave with everyone behind him

They walked in the cave, the cave door shut when they entered the room. Inuyasha flicked a switch that did two thing, the light came on and a ring that was in the middle of the room went down into a lavapit. Inuyasha and the other backed up, as they did the heard Hakudoushi's voice.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, I guess you all are wondering where your friend Rin is right, well she is right above you,"Hakudoushi said coming from a dark corner along with Hiten and Hojo, he watched them look up and gasp

"Let her go,"Inuyasha said looking at him with his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Why should I, give me one good reason why I should let her go and if it's a dumb answer I'll make her fall right in the lava, so choose wisely,"Hakudoushi said looking at them

"Because she's our friend, and we care about her,"Kagome said walking up alittle,"Hakudoushi please let her go, what did she do to you to deserve this treatment from you?"

"Wrong answer, say goodbye to her,"Hojo said pulling a lever which made her go done slowly,"if you would have gaven us a better answer she wouldn't be in this mess."

"What's a better answer than friendship between two or more people,"Rin said looking at him and his friends,"friends are important to people, we stick together, and for me friends mean alot to me Hakudoushi, but you wouldn't even know what friendship is, you don't have any."

"Shut up, friendship is dumb, you won't know if someones your friend or not they might be playing a trick on you,"Hakudoushi yell looking at her

"But I can tell if someones a friend or foe, and you are not a friend,"Rin said looking at him

Rin was falling down more in the lava but she wasn't in it yet. The hook went slow making her death go down more painful. Rin started to feel something warm touching her, it was the neckilace Sesshomaru gave her long ago. It was getting even warmer, the more close she gets to the lava the warmer the neckilace gets. She remembered what Sesshomaru had told her to do in this case if it got warm, he simily said to rub it and something will help her. Rin had a free hand, she grabbed the neckilace and rubed it but nothing happen.

It was useless, she was already in the lava. She closed her eyes as she began falling into the pit of lava. She wonder what would have happen if this never happened, would Hakudoushi kill her or will she be free. Those answers will never be answered now that she will be dead in a matter of seconds.

_'Sesshomaru I'm sorry this all happened but its too late for me to tell you, I just wish I could be nexted to you again'Rin thought as a tear came falling down her cheek'I don't want to leave you, I forgive you I always have I was just to proud to tell you'_

Sesshomaru soon felt something inside him say something. He took out the same neckilace he gave to Rin but different out. He rubbed the crystal making a wish. He wished that Rin would be safe. He looked at the crystal neckilace and then at Rin who was now in the lavapit all the way. He ran to the edge of the lava ring and looked down. He saw a blue light in the lava, in the blue light was something. It was Rin, she survived, it seems the neckilace only works when the two crystals wishes something to them. Sesshomaru began getting happy when he saw Rin coming out of the lavapit.

"What happened,"Hojo said looking at Rin rise from the pit

"This can't happen, she's suppose to be dead but she's alive no mark nothing,"Hakudoushi said walking up to the lava pit but was stopped by a voice and a arrow

"Take another step closer I'll shoot you,"Kagome said rasing another arrow at him

"You can't shot me, you don't have the guts to even kill me,"Hakudoushi said looking at her

"Try me,"Kagome said releasing the arrow

"Hakudoushi watch out,"Hojo said looking at him get shoot but it went through him,"what the, it went through him why is that"

"You fools, your moves are pathethic,"Hakudoushi said laughing while watching Rin rise from the lava pit

Sesshomaru grabbed the hook that was holding onto Rin. He unstraped Rin, as he did that he grabbed onto her so she would fall. She was now unconcious, he looked at her crystal and than at his, they both glowed a blue color. Those crystals were the only thing that brings them together, the crystals were filled with love and hope for them both. Sesshomaru carried her away from the lavapit and to her friends. Everyone looked at him and Rin, but something else was wrong it wasn't them. Hakudoushi set a spell on everyone, they couldn't leave. Sesshomaru put Rin nexted to Kagome and turned around.

"You saved her, how dare you, she never belonged to you, nor was she ever going to and you still save her, why,"Hakudoushi growled making Sesshomaru laugh

"You fool..."Sesshomaru said until Inuyasha interrupted him

"Sesshomaru don't bother fighting him, just take Rin away from this place"Inuyasha said looking at him

"Fine but Inuyasha I want him dead,"Sesshomaru said walking over to Rin and picked her up

He walked out the underground tunnel with Rin in his hands. he jumped into the air fast, he jumped from building to building until he got to her dorm. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He grabbed the key from Rin's pocket. He unlocked the door and set the key on her dresser then put Rin on her bed. he walked to the door and looked back at Rin, she looked so peaceful, if it wasn't for his and her crystal she wouldn't be alive right now. Sesshomaru walked out the door and back to the underground cave. He got there in a matter of minutes, he walked into the lair and saw that Inuyasha and the others were on the ground bleeding. He saw that Hakudoushi used a strange power to do this to them.

"Sesshomaru where did you take her, I have to possess her soul before sundown tomorrow,"Hakudoushi said loking at him

"What are you talking about Hakudoushi,"Sesshomaru growled

"Your little Rin right now has a heart full of demons desires,"Hakudoushi said laughing,"Rin won't be able to control it unless you have her, if you marked her those desires will go away."

"Like I'll let you take her soul,"Sesshomaru said running to him with his nails glowing

"Foolish one, you cannot defeat me, so don't even try to,"Hakudoushi said running to him

They both fought and fought neither tired, neighter one complaining. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck but Hakudoushi escaped his grasp easily. He knew what to do to him, and to make Rin come back here. Hakudoushi scratched him in the arm to make Sesshomaru bleed, and it worked Sesshomaru's arm started to bleed badly.

Meanwhile with Rin. Rin woke up hours later after Sesshomaru brought her back to the dorm room. She wonder why she was still alive but it was obvious that Sesshomaru brought her back. She got up as she felt a strange pain in her chest, she took out that crystal once more. The crystal was glowing wildly now, she rubbed the crystal once more and saw a vision but it was weak. She suddenly closed her eyes and started to feel that feeling once more. That same vision came back to her mind, she saw Sesshomaru and Hakudoushi fighting and also saw Inuyasha and the gang on the ground. After that she saw Sesshomaru's arm was all bloody. She than got up and ran to the door She ran out the door and to her car.

Minutes later she got to the underground road. Rin got out her car as she looked up into the sky, it was pitched black there was no stars nothing. She ignorred it and walked in the tunnel quietly, she hid behind a rock so no one could see her. Hakudoushi already knew she was there but wasn't going to say anything until later. Sesshomaru grabbed Hakudoushi once more by the neck, Sesshomaru's eyes were red. He digged his claws into Hakudoushi's neck and made it bleed. Rin watched this whole scene, She took Sesshomaru's neckilace and grabbed it. She felt something else coming from her body, it felt like her heart was breaking apart. She screamed in pain, but it was too late, she brusted out in tears. Her heart was being possessed by demons and their desires. Hakudoushi stopped the fight and used a power to bring Rin to him. Rin floated in the air not feeling anything, Hakudoushi put her on the ground.

"Welcome to the party Rin, you really did come at a good time, I will have your soul,"Hakudoushi said walking over to her but some barrier covered her body along with her friends

"Hakudoushi, if you haven't noticed she won't give you anything you want,"Sesshomaru said walking to her

"Shuddup, she is mine not yours, her soul will be mine by the end of the night so stay out of my way,"Hakudoushi growled, he hit Sesshomaru in the stomach with his claws

Sesshomaru growled in pain, Rin heard his growled and opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru's stomach bleeding in pain. She got up and walked to him. Hakudoushi tried to grab her but she wouldn't let him, Rin walked to Sesshomaru's side and sat down next to him. Her mind told her this was the end and her heart told her that this was only the beganing. She sat down nexted to Sesshomaru and put her hand on his wound. He started to stare at her wondering why she would do this after what had happen to her and him but he knew she had kindness in her heart to save him no matter what had happen in their past.

She tried to think up a way to clear this wound but nothing worked. She took out the neckilace and put it on his wound, moments later that same blue light that saved her glowed on his stomach. The light had healed his wound, it cleared the blood that was coming out of him and stiched the wound up so it wouldn't reopen. It had tooken Sesshomaru's pain away. Rin got up and put the neckilace back around her neck and walked away. She walked to a corner and disappeared. Everyone looked at her, was she a ghost, no it was her soul that did that, it helped everyone. Hakudoushi didn't grab her he grabbed her soul but that was what he wanted.. Rin's soul returned to her body, Rin didn't feel any better than what had happen to her when her soul was being taken over by demons and their desires.

Rin walked out of the tunnel as everyone looked at her. They smiled as she walked out, Sesshomaru was going to run after her but Hakudoushi had stopped him from doing anything. Rin stopped at the door and looked back at everyone, she looked at Hakudoushi as she made a wish for him to disappear and to leave every one of her friends and her alone, in this it was including Sesshomaru as a friend.

Hojo and Hiten saw this scene with Hakudoushi, their team leader vanish. They looked very mad, Hojo ran to Rin and Hiten used the same power as Hakudoushi to hit her. Both attacks were going to hit Rin, but there was a twist, her barrier was still up and no one can destroy it. Hojo's attack with his claws didn't leave a mark nor a scratch on Rin, Hiten's attack with his power, bounced right off her and back to him letting everyone get hit by it. Rin opened the door to get out of the tunnel. Everyone looked at her wondering if she was going to save them but it came to her not saving them. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door after Rin to catch up with her but he was going to get hit by the power ball Hiten used if he went that way. He noticed something was behind the rock by the door so he ran behind it. To his surprise it was Rin, he wondered why she was here and not outside the tunnel.

Authors Note: Sorry to end the chapter so soon but I did it for a good reason. I wanted to put it in the nexted chapter to make it much better. Anyways was that really the real Rin or someone who is trying to be her. Find out by reading Chapter Two:The Myth about Lady Itsuki.

Thanks So Much

To Be Continued

Always Sesshy Gurl34


	2. The Myth about Lady Itsuki

Hating You or Loving You

Summary:Both hates each others but they do have feeling for each other still. Rin Dearily is a normal girl at Mongomry High, she not popular but people still treat her like it. She knows Sesshomaru hates her for no reason but she still can't help having feeling's for him. Sesshomaru Tenseiga one of the lords of the four lands Western, Southern, Eastern and most of all Northern lands. He hates Rin for reasons you can't believe, he doesn't want to become weak for loving a human so he hates her, but like Rin, he still has feeling's for her. But just wait Rin has a secret that she haven't told anyone for the years they knew each other, Rin didn't even tell her friends, find out the secret by reading the story

Chapter Two:The Myth about Lady Itsuki has come back

Sesshomaru looked at the look alike Rin, she looked like her but her smell was different. Sesshomaru called the gang over to him and told them to look at her and see if she was the true Rin, he couldn't tell, after having that long fight with Rin her looks look different to him. Inuyasha and the gang ran over to him and gasped in shock. Inuyasha kept circling around her, something came to him when he saw the mark on her neck. Inuyasha knew Rin hadn't been marked yet so he knew this was a fake.

"She's not the real Rin, she's a imposter,"Inuyasha said stopping right in front of her

"How do you know Inuyasha, she looks like Rin how can she not be her,"Kagome said looking at him

"By the mark on her neck, Rin never let anyone near her so if this was the real Rin, she wouldn't have that mark on her neck,"Inuyasha said pointing to the mark on her neck,"plus this girl looks alot older than Rin."

"Your right Inuyasha I'm not Rin,"She said making everyone look at her

"Who are you,"Kagome said pointing a arrow at her,"what do you want with Rin."

"They call me Azaya queen of the waters,"She said looking at her

"Than what do you want with Rin, if your not her then why do you look like her,"Inuyasha said putting his hand on Tetsuseiga and taking it out to fight with

"Inuyasha put the sword away,"Someone said from the corner, it was Rin and someone else

"Rin, what are you doing here, weren't you just walking out of this place,"Inuyasha said putting away Tetsuseiga

"That was Rakurai, I was behind the rock over there,"Rin said pointing to a rock across from the door

"Rin who are these people,"Kagome said looking at her

"That Rakurai and as you know that's Azaya, their family to me,"Rin said looking at her,"but right now I have confession to make, I have been keeping this secret from you for years now and now that you past the test you can hear it."

"What secret,"Inuyasha said

"What test,"Kagome said looking very worried

"You guys have been wondering why lately how I've been getting to places with out you seeing me come in, I'm using the magic of double, meaning I'm demon,"everyone looked at her weird as she continued,"years ago Azaya's and Rakurai's parents put a strong curse on me, their mother Talim told me if I'm worthy of keeping my secret of being a demon, she'll turn me back but if I couldn't then I'll be a human forever and I didn't want that,their father told me to give a test to you only to see whether or not you can be trusted."

"And now that you have pasted the test Rin can come back with us, right Rin,"Rakurai said at her but Rin looked mighty sad

"I sorry to break it to ya Rakurai, but I have too, I'm not going back to the Valley Of Waters, I can't leave my friends here, unless they come I can't go back,"Rin said looking at her sadness her in eyes

"Rin please you promised us that you'll come when you turn back into a demon and we took your word,"Azaya said looking at her

"I know, but if it makes you feel better I'll think about it,"Rin said walking out of the tunnel

"Azaya this look is boring me can we please turn back into our normal selves,"Rakurai said looking at her nod

They both transformed into their regular selves. Rakurai had on a long blue dress with blue high heels. Her face had a water symbol on her forehead, she had blue eyeliner on her eyes and blue masscara on her eyelashes. Azaya had on a long yellow dress with matching yellow high heels. her makeup was similar to Rakurai but her makeup a yellow color. Rakurai's hair was long and brown, Azaya was long and sliver. Inuyasha and the others looked at them than at Sesshomaru walked out the cave. They wondered if he was going to find Rin.

Sesshomaru walked out the cave and in the forest that was covering most of the place. He walked away from the tunnel until he heard a strange noise coming from the roof top, he looked up and saw someone running on the roof. He jumped on the roof and follow it but the problem was that person that was running was Rin and Sesshomaru didn't know. He ran after her until he noticed she dropped his neckilace he gave her a couple years ago. Sesshomaru looked at her pick up the neckilace and look at him. Something told him to follow her to see what she was running from. But something inside told him to forget her and go on with his life. He didn't care what his mind or heart said he was going to to follow her. Sesshomaru jumped onto the roof and followed Rin.

Rin on the other hand noticed that he was following her and went even faster. She was going the wrong way if she was going to try and lose him but she didn't noticed it until she ended up in a dead end. She looked behind her to see if he was still following her but she didn't see him. She signed and was about to jump on a branch but what stopped her was Sesshomaru, he was standing right infront of her. She gasp in shock at how fast he was following her. Rin backed up as she looked at him, she wasn't scared of him nor was she ever scared of him. The problem was that after the long fight she didn't want to be near him or even to speak to him even though she wished it when she was about to die in the lavapit. She backed up even more to find out that she was about to fall of the branch. She slipped but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand before she can even fall.

"What are you doing here,"Rin said looking at him

"I'm not letting you go this time,"Sesshomaru said walking up to her but only to make her back up,"you know you should thank me."

"For what, you saving me in the lava pit that was nothing and plus the only thing you did was take me back to my dorm, your neckilace was the thing that helped me,"Rin yelled as she jumped off the branch, as she noticed that he followed her

"But it was my neckilace that saved you,"Sesshomaru yelled back at her as he grabbed her hand

"Let go of me Sesshomaru,"Rin shouted as she struggled to be let go, she lost this battle for now but she was going to keep her gruge for him until he said sorry to her for what he did a year ago,"why do you keep doing this to me Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi was right I don't belong to you and never have you only wanted it, your the one who did this to the both of us, so just leave it alone."Rin felt like crying for a reason, her heart told her to forgive him and to become his but her mind told her otherwise, Rin saw that he loosen her arm from his grasp but it didn't stop her, she was his and always have been she just didn't know and still she doesn't know.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw as much of madness in his eyes, she knew her words were going to make him mad. Sesshomaru just wanted to slap her for what she said to him, saying that he wanted her to become his but that wasn't it because she was already his and saw it to, how it hurt her when she said it, she just didn't show it, it simply stayed hidden from him. She was the only reason he was here with her, she made him whole, made him himself. Without her he was nothing but no one could blame him. Sesshomaru had pictured to be with her once more in his head but he knew it was never going to happen he loved her to much but he knew it would hurt her. His eyes started to turn red at the feeling of living without her, who could blame him for that too. Rin looked at him knowing that this was going to happen when she turned back into a demon.

"Sesshomaru are you okay,"Rin said while looking at him, his eyes were completelyred and was filled with anger,"control yourself Sesshomaru, don't do this, don't let this happen again."Rin walked slowly to him with tears in her eyes, she couldn't stop him, Sesshomaru let his demon side take over him,"please, control yourself Sess, I won't allow you to let your demon side take control of you."

Nothing worked, she slowly walked to him still. He started to scare her now, his eyes were scaring her the most. Rin didn't understand why he would let this happen to him when he had her. Wait a minute he didn't have her, she spoke the truth when she said he only wanted her. Rin didn't stop to think what he would do to her if she didn't get away from him. She ran up to him and hugged him as she cried. Sesshomaru grabbed her but Rin looked at him to see what he would to, there was only one answer to bring him back, she had to kiss him. She looked up at him as she kissed him, something changed when she kissed him, his eyes became soft again and changed the color back to a amber gold color.

"I knew that would help you, now all I need from you is did you feel something, like I did,"Rin whispered as she jumped off the tree branch and headed back to town, leaving Sesshomaru alone once more.

_I knew that would help you, now_ _all I need from you is did you feel something, like I did_

Her words kept ringing in his head, he didn't want to live without her. He walked away thinking about what he should do to tell her to come back to him, become his forever and ever, don't leave him like she did for the past year. Sesshomaru walked back to town just like her. He went back to his dorm as she went back to her dorm, leaving them both alone.

Meanwhile Kagome and the others were wondering where Sesshomaru had gone, they thought he went to find Rin. They saw Rin walk back to her car with tears in her eyes, they wondered if Sesshomaru did something to her, but they knew he would never do such a thing to her, which caused her more pain then ever. But by the look in her eyes something must have happen, they smelt Sesshomaru all over her but it wasn't anger they saw in her eyes they saw sadness and pain, just like when Sesshomaru dumped her. Inuyasha and the gang was going to go after her but it was to late she was all ready gone. They figured that she was going back to the dorm room to start packing for their move tomrrow night.

They walked back to the dorm and saw Rin on the floor crying while looking at old pictures. Kagome and Sango ran to her as they saw what she looking at. It was a picture Kagome's mom took four years ago when they were starting high school. Rin was throwing a snow ball at Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango was watching the scene with their friends while Inuyasha and Miroku was getting ready to jump them. Rin cryed even harder as she put the picture into her bag. She was all ready to go, ready to move into the house she will be staying at for years while she's in collage. no one could blame Rin for being sad her and Sesshomaru had something special and now its all gone, poor Rin.

"Are you ready to go Rin,"Kagome said walking to her slowly,"we only have alittle room left."

"Yes but first I need to go get something from my old room,"Rin said walking to a empty room, she ran to her closet and grabbed all her pictures and books she used to read and put them into her bag,"now I'm ready."

Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the car as they saw Sango and Miroku in the car, starting it up. Rin looked back at her old home and pictured her new home with lots of memories. Rin hopped into the first seat while Miroku drove, Inuyasha and Kagome was squashed against Sango for the whole ride. As soon as they started to drive the rain started to pour down hard. they saw Sesshomaru walking to their new home soaken wet, Rin looked out the window, she saw Sesshomaru looking at her, he didn't look so good, he was wet and his face was pale. Sesshomaru was always was the one who was strong and never lost something he wanted but today was his bad day, Sesshomaru fell in the middle of the street as he was walking across the street.

Rin saw this and told Miroku to stop the car, she opened the door and ran to Sesshomaru. She put his head on her lap, he looked like he was going to get sick over something but that was the problem also he was a demon and demon never get sick or at least its rarely for them to get sick. Rin got all his hair out of the way from her seeing his face, Sesshomaru didn't look so good. Kagome and Sango ran to Rin and saw Sesshomaru wasn't awake at this time. Rin's eyes started to sink in, she was crying again, why did it have to be Sesshomaru that wasn't feeling well. She kept playing with his hair as the others walked to her and him. Everyone else seemed not to noticed that Sesshomaru's kimono was soaken wet in blood but Rin knew it was.

"What happen to him, this storm isn't safe for us to stay in it, so lets go,"Inuyasha said walking away until he heard Rin's sweet voice turn into a growl

"Wait right there Inuyasha, you can't be kidding me, were not just leaving him here,"Rin growled as Inuyasha signed in defeat

"Fine, we'll help him, but he has no room to go in,"Inuyasha said helping him up

"Thats what the spare rooms are for,"Rin said holding one side of Sesshomaru arm and Inuyasha holding the other one

Inuyasha and Rin carried Sesshomaru inside the house and up the stairs. They put him in the spare room down the hall from Rin's room. They layed him down on the bed, Inuyasha walked to the door to see Kagome at the down looking at Rin,

"Lets go Inuyasha she needs time alone with him,"Kagome said looking at him as she started pulling his arm

Inuyasha and Kagome left the Rin leaving her all alone with Sesshomaru. She got up and walked to the bathroom, she opened the door to the cupboard. She grabbed a rag and a bucket. She put some warm water in the bucket as she walked back into the room. She sat down on the bed nexted to him but sat down soft enough so he wouldn't wake up. She pulled her hair out of the way as she softly put the warm cloth on his lips where the dry blood is. She cleaned the blood from his lip than at his arm. She cleaned most of the blood from his wounds but he had one more she just couldn't find it so she left it alone. She got up and put the bucket and cloth in the bathroom, she walked out of the bathroom and headed back the where Sesshomaru was. She looked at him as she walked to his bed side.

"What have you done to yourself Sesshomaru, you had me worried about you,"Rin whistered as she touched his face with her gental hands, they were so soft,"why do you keep doing this to yourself, I hope you don't die on me because I will never forgive you not even when I go to the nether world along with everyone else."

Rin finished what she was saying to him and was about to walk out, she looked at him once more once and touched his face once again. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as she walked out the room. She walked back to her room and changed. She put on a mini pick skirt that was shortier then her finger tip, she had on a white tank top that went a tad bit past her belt line of her skirt, her jacket was also pink, her little outfit went with her nicely, it made her figure show very well. She walked out of her room and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Kagome and Sango un packing the food and putting it in the cupboards and in the frige. Rin got a cup and poured some orange juice in it and walked out. She walked back up stairs with her cup in her hand she didn't feel good to do anything. Kagome and Sango looked at her the whole time she was in the kitchen, they knew she wasn't in the mood to help them, after the spilt up with Sesshomaru a year ago and now getting back with him was alittle to much her for her to explain it. they weren't sure if her and Sesshomaru was back together but Kagome thought that because of she was helping him.

Meanwhile Rin walked back her room, she opened the door and closed it back when she was in the room. She walked to her bed and sat down, she put her orange juice on the dresser nexted to her bed as she got her box of memories out. She opened the box as she remembered that she pormised Kagome and Sango that she'll open it up again when they're with her. She was about to look through it until someone knocked on her door. Rin got up and walked to the door and to her surprise it was Kagome and Sango. She let them in and shut the door. Kagome walked over to the bed where Rin was and Sango did the same, they noticed the box on her bed and smile.

"I see your ready to look through it again,"Kagome said as she smiled nonstop

"Yes but lets hurry because remember that Inuyasha and Miroku hate these pictures and we don't want them to find out were looking at them,"Rin said softly as she reopened the box,"here we go."

Rin reopened the box and took out the first picture from the box it was when Kagome and Inuyasha was first dating and Rin didn't know crap about Sesshomaru but at that time she really didn't know Sesshomaru that day was the first to meet Sesshomaru. Anyways, she looked at the picture and smile she saw Kagome actually look happy back than now with Inuyasha but that was because since he has those commanding beads, it seems her life is not perfect, Inuyasha has been weird lately. Rin put down that picture and went throught the box even more. Again she saw her best friends on their date with either Miroku or Inuyasha but this picture was Koga and Ayame. She really hasn't been Ayame's friend but Koga is Sesshomaru friend so whats not to like about him. She put down that picture nexted to the first one. Her, Kagome and Sango all look through the pictures more until Inuyasha came running in Rin's room, Inuyasha lookedlike he need air.

"Inuyasha what is your problem running in my room like that,"Rin said as she looked at Inuyasha and put the box with all the pictures under her bed

"Sorry but there is someone here to see you,"Inuyasha said walking out the room as the girls followed

Rin and Inuyasha went down stairs as Kagome and Sango walked quietly behind them. Rin reopened the door and saw a tall man at her doorstep. It looked like he was from the valley of waters where Rakurai and Azaya was from. The guys gave Rin a paper and walked away. Rin shut the door and walked to the couch in the living room. She opened the letter as her friends looked at her.

"What does it say Rin,"Kagome said as she looked at her

"It says, to our friend Rin, we are hoping now that your a demon again you could return back here and visit us, we have prepared a mansion in the vally of waters, the mansion will be down the way from ours, we also prepared rooms for you and your bestest friends,"Rin continued to read the letter as she signed,"we all hope you can come and let us meet your friends but beware that you'll have to come before tomorrows sun set the gates won't let you in after that, signed Queen Azaya and Lady Rakurai."

"Wow, thats exciting Rin so are you going to go,"Kagome said as she looked at Rin

"Get your bags were leaving for the week,"Rin smiled as she looked at Kagome and the others

Rin ran up stairs and got her bags than ran back down stairs. Kagome and Sango were in their room getting ready. Miroku and Kouga was waiting down stairs with their stuff ready to go. Inuyasha was in the guest room waking up Sesshomaru. When Rin came down stairs she saw everyone was ready to go, she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door with it, Ayame was already in the car waiting. Kagome and Sango ran out the door and put their stull in th trunk along with Rin as they headed to the car doors. Kagome sat up front while Rin drived. Sango was between Miroku and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was sitting next to Kouga and Ayame, everyone was ready. Rin drove away from the house and into the street.

It had took hours for them to get to the valley of waters but they still got there before the sun set. They all got out of the car and was about to get the bags until servants came and got the bags for them. Rin forgot about everybody else and went ahead until Kagome, Sango and Ayame ran after her. They all walked into the house together, the guys were behind them trying to catch up but the girls were already in the house. Rin looked around the house and saw servants were everywhere, Kagome was surprised at how big this mansion was. Sango was just excited. Rin walked up stairs as the other two walked behind her. Rin saw that the servants stoped them so they can introduce themselves.

"Welcome, I'm Luna, thats Izumi and over there is Taki,"Luna said as she pointed to Izumi and Taki

"I'm Kagome, thats Sango and over there is Rin,"Kagome said smiling as she also pointed to Sango and Rin

"Well were going to be showing you to your quarters so if you could Rin please follow me,"Luna said looking at her

"And Kagome could you please follow me while Izumi shows Sango to her room,"Taki said as she walked into a empty hallway

Rin followed Luna to her room, she looked around saw many servant bowing to her, she hurried up to catch up with Luna. Luna and Rin walked into a wonderful room, Rin was shocked. Her room was a light pink color, which matched everything in her room. Luna bowed and was about to leave when Rin spoke up.

"Luna, did Azaya and Rakurai say if they were coming here,"Rin said as she sat down in her bed

"No but if you like I will take you there or I can tell her your here,"Luna said walking to the door,"

"Could you tell her I'm here,"Rin said as she walked to the bed she put her stuff on it as Luna walked out of her room

Rin felt so tried but wasn't going to go to sleep, she wanted to see Azaya and Rakurai. She got off her bed and walked to the door, something didn't seem right for that moment. She by past whatever it was and walked out to find Kaogme and Sango in the hallway waiting for her. She ran to them.

"Hey Rin,"Kagome said looking at her

"Hey, where are you two going,"Rin said walking down the hall with Kagome and Sango

"We were coming to get you, your friend Rakurai came in our room for a sec and told us to tell you, to meet at the spa near the garden,"Sango said looking very excided,"she also told us that we can come with you but we can't bring the guys."

"Okay so meet up in Kagomes dorm,"Rin said walking into a empty hall,"guys does this seem weird or what, everytime we walk into a different hall theres always a dead end or its empty."

"I don't know but the gardens are over here,"Kagome said walking up to a door and opened it, the garden was beautiful but to Rin it was wonderful, she loved gardens,"wow, this is beautiful don't you think Rin?"

Rin wasn't paying much attention to Kagome, she was more interested in the tree. Something wasn't right now, did she hear something coming from those trees and also see something. She turned around to find Kagome talking to her.

"Rin is something the matter,"Sango asked her

"Yes, something has been following us since we got here, and it has to be someone that helped us with everything in this castle,"Rin turned as she looked at Kagome here face looked worried just like Sango,"we should go in before they come after us."

"I don't think were going to be able to,"Kagome said with a soft voice as she looked at the creatures that was forming behind Rin

Rin turned around and looked at those creatures, they weren't being formed they were making doubles of themselves. Rin growled as she saw a strange light coming from one of them. She look closer as that light came closer to the group of cat demons. The light disappeared and formed a young girl who was controling these cats. By the way that she looks that girl was not a cat demon she was wolf demon who control a pack of cat demons. The young girl walked slowly to Rin while getting a low growl from her.

"Xiunghua is that the girl,"She said as she stopped meters away from Rin

"It is Lady Akina, she is the falcon demon we have been searching for,"Xiunghua said as she walked to that young girls side, she was also a wolf demon like Akina

"Who are you and what do you want,"Rin growled as she got ready to fight

"The names are Lady Akina to my kind but others call me Akina, I have been searching for you for a long time Rin and now I've finally found you,"Akina said looking at Rins expression

"Rin do you know her,"Kagome whispered

"No Kagome I don't know her but I will ask you again what do you want with me,"Rin growled

"I want two things from you, your heart and I want to know where you sent my brother Hakudoushi and his friends,"Akina said as she walked closer to Rin and Kagome, Sango was just in the back

"My heart, thats the same thing Hakudoushi wanted,"Rin said as she ran to Akina with her claws out ready to fight

"Fool,"Akina said jumping in the air and showing up behind Rin but Rin jumped on the top of the mansion before Akina could get her,"she ran, but I sense she is close, falcon demons never run away in battle unless they are seriousily hurt."

Rin jumped on the roof before Akina struck her. Rin was ready to transform into her true form, she should have told Sango and Kagome to go get everyone but she didn't. Rin looked down as she saw they were all looking up at her waiting for her to jump down. Rin smiled as she jumped down with her arms spread out like a airplane. Soon before she hit the ground her transformation kicked in. Her arms became beautiful sliver wings and her body turned in a form of a falcon. She touched the floor in her transformation, everyone looked at her shocked.

"I knew she wouldn't run it was only a way to become her true form,"Xiunghua said as she ran to Rin

Kagome simply stopped her with a arrow, Kagome drew another arrow but Akina stopped it this time. Sango had went and told the guys and everyone that there was introduers in the mansion. Everyone came when they heard, inuyasha and the guys were shocked to see Rin her true form it was amazing. Sesshomaru looked at Rin as he turned to look at Akina. She looked serious, Rin had banned Hakudoushi and his friends from the human world for life, her spell will be hard to break now. Rin just looked at Akina as Xiunghua was trying to make a sneak attack but Rin knew about this and hit her before she could even reach her. Inuyasha drew out the tetsuseiga as Miroku and Kouga ran to the demons behind Akina and destroyed them.

"Well well well what do we all have here, poor Rin needs help fighting me but that doesn't matter to me because at the end of the night you'll all be dead and I will have Rins heart,"Akina laughed as she ran Rin in full speed, while she ran she transformed also. She turned into a gigantic wolf. She scratched Rin but no mark showed,"what the...no mark."

"Have you forgotten that even a claw of a wolf can't damage me,"Rin laughed as she pushed Akina back but Akina came back at her but with full force and fire

"I know one thing about you Rin and its, you will use a power of force to remove marks like mine or is it only the falcon in you thats doing it,"Akina said as she scratched Rin once more but with forse and fire mixed in, Rin can't handle it.

Rin growled in pain as she flew up in the air, she could only fly a tad bit because of what Akina did to her wing. Inuyasha ran up to Akina and so did Sesshomaru and Miroku, they were going to take down Akina. Her demons behind her were making doubles again, they all gained up on them. Sesshomaru left Inuyasha and Miroku to fight them while he goes after Akina. He scratched Akina in her face then used his whip to hit her arm. Akina now was on the floor laying in blood as she saw Sesshomaru walk over to Rin, she was abit awake but she couldn't see what was happening right now. Akina growled as she got up.

"You pay for that if its the last thing you do, and I will that get brat for the pain she gave me and my sister Xiunghua for banding my brother,"Akina said as she walked away,"Lets go sis, will get her another day."

Akina and her sister along with her demons went home. Rin was now unconcious in her human form, She was laying in a poddle of blood that was her own. Sesshomaru walked to her and picked her up. He walked back in the mansion as everyone else looked at him. Kagome soon left behind him and so did Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were feets away from them but soon caught up. And as for Kouga and Ayame they were no where to be seen. Sesshomaru took Rin back inside and put her in her room. He layed her down on her silky bed as he looked down at her. Her arm had a deep scratch and so did her left cheek. He stared down at her even more to see a sliver feather, the feather must of came from her wings when she fell. He could tell she was alive, Akina's power of forse and fire went deep into her veins maing her passout. Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of her hair out of her face making her face more see able. He also noticed how her hair color change a tad bit, her long raven hair became jet black hair with sliver highlights, she truely was a demon. he got up to walk away, he walked to the door and opened it, he walked out leaving her alone for now. Kagome and Sango looked at him walk out, as so as they saw he wasn't coming back they ran to the door and walked in. They closed the door behind them, Sango ran to a chair to Rin's left and Kagome ran to the bed. She looked at the scar on her cheek, it wasn't really a scar but a bruise, she saw that it was healed a bit but more has came apon her, she stayed asleep.

Kagome looked at her for the last time as she saw Rin now waking up. She saw her eyes drift open, wide awake Rin got up as she did the pain was shotting at her now, what was wrong with her. Full forse that's what, the full forse has made her weak already, Akina went after her for the same thing Hakudoushi wanted her heart. They need her heart for a reason but what, the thought of them taking her heart and killing her was hurting Rin. Rin got out of bed and walked to the door Sango and kagome looked at her.

"Rin what are you doing, your hurt, this isn't a good time to get up and walk around,"Sango said walking to her

"I know but if Akina was after me who told her that I was here,"Rin whispered, she was limpping now,"my strength has weakened and I have become powerless, she's tainting my heart."

"But Rin how are you suppose to find Akina at this time of night,"Kagome said walking to her side with Sango to her left,"we know you want revenge for what she did but as much of revenge you want she wants more,"

"She's right Rin, you sent Hakudoushi and his friends to another world where she can't find him,"Sango said looking at her

"I sent him to a different part of Japen, near the western lands but away from the castle, north to the eastern vally and west from the southern wall ,"Rin said stopping in her tracks,"the only way she knew who I was is if someone told her, it couldn't have been Rakurai or Azaya they wouldn't betraded me, so that leaves Luna, Izumi and Taki one of them all traders or maybe they all are,"

"Rin look at this,"Kagome said pointing to a door with blood on it,"I heard about a tomb that used blood as a main course of a party of wild demons, the tomb caused pain to those who entered it, demons alone with no soul dies within a minute of being in there and humans with no heart dies from not loving someone when told too, these demons who made the tomb died,"

"No heart no soul equals a empty body,"Sango said to Rin,"demons and humans that are alone with no one to love dies no matter how strong they are, but the leader Itsuki had neither a soul or heart meaning her life ended with a terrible cause of death,"Sango explained to her more not knowing if she knew about the myth of Lady Itsuki,"the tomb was sealed away when she died but I still don't understand they killed her and still they sealed the tomb."

"Thats because when they killed her they didn't know wheather she was dead or alive, sealing the tomb was for the best to keep her wondering soul that she never had alive,"Rin interuppted,"using her was for the best, her young daughter even turned her back on her when she found love for a half demon,"she continued with a small sigh,"Itsuki was a born leader they used her to get to the top, so when they finally made it they killed her not knowing she lives with a small edge, no heart or soul doesn't mean a empty body it mean a lifeless person, she couldn't die."

"You know about her how,"Sango said looking at her

"Long story, my mother told me about her when I was young, when Itsuki's mate was murdered she set for revenge for the killer, young Norra wanted only power but she went with her mother to find the killer not knowing that it means the clues they will be finding will led to her, a murderer and a killer,"Rin said walking into the room where the blood stayed on the door,"if the myth is true than this tunnel is the tunnel that was sealed with forse leading to Akina wanting to find it with my heart."

Rin walked in the tunnel with Kagome and Sango walking with her, the words shot through Rin's veins, no heart leds to death and no soul leds to death also but when with a soul and hear you can die from the tomb for not loving someone in return. Kagome looked at the confusion in Rin's eyes, her heart kept her alive because she loved Inuyasha and inreturn he loved her back. Sango was the same with Miroku, but Rin lost her love a year ago whena a big fight broke out. Kagome walked in behind Sango and Rin, the dark black walls were scaring her. They have been in the tunnel for minutes, Rin thought that she was going to leave this earth because of no heart but she had a heart a kind and pure one, but she had no one to love her in return. She did though, Sesshomaru was there for her back then and is still there for her. They walked into a dead end which got on Rin's nerves, all day she walked into a dead end and now this what a pain. But this dead end was different, there was a painting of a beautiful demoness on the wall.

"That lady she looks so formillar,"Sango and Kagome said at the exact same time

"It couldn't be could it, Itsuki... she has returned,"Sango said looking at the painting

"A heart of gold will cause pain to one or a heart with love will cause light and dark to meet,"Rin said reading a letter on the wall next to the picture,"to the one she could make out is the one who will set her free,"Rin put her hand on the painting which made a smal glow, she quickly backed away to see a women in chains and a young girl standing nest to her, it must have been years ago when Itsuki was a leader and Norra was younger than her a the age of five,"their calling,"

"No my dear, their not, because Norra's dead and has been for 4 thousand years, but me I called to you,"Someone said from in back of her

"Itsuki we thought you were dead,"Sango said in shock

"I was but remember I'm lifeless, I can never die,"Itsuki said looking at her,"how did you get here Rin, I thought what has accured with everything that happened you would be left with a empty heart and no soul."

"I did, I have a soul but with my heart something has changed when I turned back into a demon,"Rin said when she spoke it had a sound of a cold hearted demon,"I've changed."

"No if you have changed so much than why does the urge to see Sesshomaru still haunts you from inside,"Itsuki said walking to her,"believe me Rin change is a bad thing for demons but with a human heart it good, you may be demon but I do know you love him and he loves you in return meaning your left with a heart of both gold and love,"

"How would you know, Norra was the one who killed her father and tryed killing you, if I had a heart of gold would I be standing right here, or if I had a heart of love will I be here and not with him face it I have changed more that anything,"Rin said running away from her, Sango and Kagome

"That is because your scared to,"Itsuki said looking at her run then at Kagome and Sango,"how long has she been feeling this way, if it's been long nothing will change but not long enough she still has hope,"

"She's been this way for a year now, since the big fight, her and Sesshomaru is haunting each other, love or lust was their only choice,"Kagome said looking at her

"Then lets go, she broke the thing I have been waiting for to be broken the seal and now to repay her is helping her love life,"Itsuki whispered

Itsuki , Kagome and Sango walked out the tunnel to find Rin, they knew couldn't have ran far because of her wound but as a demon her strength could have came back to her. Sango looked at Itsuki while walking through a deserted hall, something toldher that she was justa image when Rin wasn't around but the truth was if Rin has broken the seal from the tomb than it means not only has Itsuki came back but the warriors that helped her in battles and most of that was Norra too. If Norra came so did the soldierss who helped kill Itsuki. Sango just wasn't able to point out but something else besides Itsuki has came to the castle. They spoted someone in the hallway running in a fast speed, whoever it was they knew this hall every well to run that fast.

"Whoever it is Sango we better catch them, Kagome what I want from you is to find Rin and Sesshomaru and bring them back to the tomb where she set me free,"Itsuki sadi running in the direction Sango was going,

"Okay but I don't think both of them will listen,"Kagome said walking the direction the tomb was

Itsuki was running in a speed where Sango couldn't even catch up. The person who was running knew they were after them, what they didn't know was that this person a trader to them, Luna. She ran to the gate, leaving Sango and Itsuki unable to get to. She hopped over the gate and sealed it with a small fire, Luna wasn't a fire demon but she knew something that could cause fire very well. The fire soon melted which satified her, melting the fire was to burn whatever got in the way. Luna ran after that and headed to the southern pond to meet Akina. When she arrived she saw Akina sitting on a branch and the cat demons surrounding the tree, something looked different from where she was standing someone else was with Akina besides her sister. It was a young girl, she had long brown hair, she had green eys, she wore a long white dress with a black bow by her collar and a black bow around her waist, she looked like a child that was becoming a demon.

"Lady Akina, Rin has broken the seal to Lady Itsu..."Luna said as that young girl next to Akina interrupted her

"Don't say her name,"She told Luna,"how rude I'm I, we haven't properly interduced myself, I'm Princess Norra, Itsuki's daughter and the killer of her and my father,"

"Akina don't you think it's a bad time for this, Rin will be coming after us in the matter of seconds,"Xiunghua told her sister, she walked next to the pond looking into the water deep within it she saw Rin running from something and Itsuki running into their trap,"she coming, along with that demon hunter Sango, Priestess Kagome has been told to find the girl Rin,"

"Consider that trap pointless, to stop my mother you have to put forse into it,"Norra said looking at Akina,"Akina what we need is to find a way to her but to also find a way to what she wants to accomplish before dying again,"

"And what will that be,"Akina said jumping off the branch

"Happiness for Rin,"Norra said smiling a evil grin and laughing

Meanwhile as they planned on stopping Itsuki Rin was running from it all, never noticing people were running after her, she could fly that would only lead them to find her. She stoped to catch a breath as Kagome stopped behind her,"Whatever you want go away, I don't need happiness,"Rin said walking away

"But you do, Itsuki wants to do you a favor but you have turned down the favor,"Kagome said looking at her stop once more,"I hope you know Akina is somewhere in that forest trying to find you and someone from this castle has helped her, I got the idea that Luna has done this leading you to her,"

"What makes you think that,"Rin said as she saw Kagome pull something out, it was a picture of Luna and Akina standing next to each other with Norra standing in the background,"that means nothing."

"It does, why would she be helping you through the castle while she helps Akina find you, this picture was tooken before Norra died, she may have not known her but she knew Luna,"Kagome said looking at her turn around to look at herm"Luna has put you into a trap which will led to your death if your not careful, if you believe me then return with me to that tunnel if not then let them find you to see if she was the one."

"Fine but I won't go back to that tomb, help me find Itsuki and Sango,"Rin said disappearing into thin air

"She'll never learn will she,"Kagome said turning around to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking at her,"hi guys, what brings you here,"Kagome swallowed

"Kagome where is she,"Inuyasha growled at her which made her back up

"Who Rin, she went for a walk,"Kagome lied knowing they knew she was telling a lie,"fine than she went to find the evil Princess Norra and Akina,"Kagome spilled out when she told them that,"your not going to be able to find her now, she just disappeared to find Sango and Itsuki, to bring them back here and that won't be until nightfall."

"What is she getting herself into,"Sesshomaru whispered as he walked away leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone

Sesshomaru went looking for Rin when someone stopped him from passing through the castle grounds. He growled making it laugh, he walked forward to see it coming closer to him, he jumped onto a branch and hopped over the tree which was leading the forest, he jumped back to the ground leaving whatever it was alone for now. All he wanted to do was finding Rin, than killing Akina. He walked through the thick forest, passing trees, rocks and shadows.

Someone was behind him trying to get him in a surprised shock, it was Norra. Norra considered this a great time to kill him now but she did not, she wanted Rin there. The happiness her mother wanted for Rin was going to disappear in seconds. She leapped into the trees and infront of Sesshomaru which made him growl. Sesshomaru growled pulling out his claws to the young girl, Norra laughed only to find him running to her with his claws glowing poison. Norra stopped laughing and jumped before getting hit, he was tough and strong but she considered him as a weakling.

Norra pulled out a shining ball that glowed a blue color, she opened the ball, which had a small orb. She used the orb to attack him in seconds, when she threw it the first time it missed him by a inch but the second time was a lucky one. It hit him right in the arm.

"I will consider this as a present to you from me,"Norra laughed, as she laughed a aroow had hit her in the shoulder, she wen to look at whoever shoot the arrow, it was Kagome and her friends behind her, Sango and Itsuki,"needing help from pathetic humans, ha what a weakling,"she said as she touched the arrow and pulled it out of her, she looked up at a orb flying in the air pink light came shining apon it,"what the..."

"Who said I was human Norra,"Rin said coming from the orb,

"Nice to see you here, Rin,"Norra said backing up,"I will take your heart, seal my mother back into the tomb and kill you, to return to my body,"she backed up into someone which was Akina and Xiunghua

"Norra..."Itsuki said walking to her,"it can't be you died 4 thousand years ago, it's impossible for you to be here, unless your an image."

"Itsuki it's been a long time since we met but right your daughter has betraded you to be here on my side,"Akina said walking away from the group,"lets go everyone were hopeless with everyone here."

Her and her sister disappeared into the mist with Norra and the cat demon tribe waiting for her to leave so they could go with her. They disappeared along with Akina and Xiunghua. Itsuki wanted to follow them but as they said it was hopeless, if Rin dies she dies along with her, she didn't want to cause pain to her or Sesshomaru. If he found out she was dead he would go crazy and will want to kill everything that passed him trying to get her life back, or even kill himself to find her in the neither world. She went to walk away to find Rin standing next to her, she smiled and walked passed her. Kagome looked at the scene something wasn't right now, something was very wrong. Rin stood there feeling alone for once, she became a loner a year ago but never felt like it. She went to turn into a orb, she looked behind her to see no one there but Sesshomaru, she shook her head and flew into the sky in her orb. Sesshomaru went running after her but she disappeared into the sky. He stopped in the middle of the forest, he knew she felt uncomfortable with him right now, but in his heart he knew she still had the feeling's he had for her inside of her. It led him to believe that she cared about what happened and what he did but whatever matter she was his till the end, she knew that too, he just didn't know how to express it.

He walked out the forest 2 hours later, he was out there for a long time thinking. he walked into that castle seeing the servants bowing to him and respecting him like the servants in the western lands. All he wanted was her and to be with her but what he wanted was something that he couldn't have. He walked to his quarters seeing Itsuki standing near Rin's door while looking at him. He ignorred her while walking in his room. Going to his bed he layed down feeling the loneliness Rin was feeling. Itsuki was standing next to his door, no one knew that she could read the mind of others. She listen through the door waiting for him to say something.

He didn't know she was standing near the door listening to his thoughts.

_"Why is it so hard for her and not me, maybe I always keep it locked up in a bottle while she's out telling her emotions,"Sesshomaru thought looking up at the sealing,"damn, what has she done to me to make me feel this way,"_

What he said gave Itsuki a idea, she walked away running to the tomb where she was awaken. She ran down the hall to the dead end, her thought was simple but was hard to explain to people. Find her bring her into the tomb, get him and put him into the tomb along with her then explain to them what they wanted to hear. She walked over to the picture her, she swipped her hand across the picture to reveal secret door. Walking into the secret door, it closed in the matter of minutes, she walked over to a table where a smaller orb was held. She waited to do this for years to bring happiness to the ones that needs it. She sat down across from the table, she held the orb in her hand while closing her eyes. She whisoered words to the orb that soon reveal visions of what had happen years ago, she could see anger in Rin's eyes, words spilling out of her lips that caused Sesshomaru to yell back at her. Itsuki was shocked at what she was seeing, the closeness that they once had faded away with evil words and untold fellings.

Getting up to walk away from the table and to a couch meters away from the orb and the table. She sat down thinking. What was she supposed to do now that she learned the truth with Rin and Sesshomaru. The anger towards her and him was terrible, she had to get help with this or nothing will work. She got up, and walked out the secret room and the hallway of the tomb. She went to Sango's door knocking on it softly. When she heard a voice telling her to come in she walked in her room, she saw Sango laying down on the bed with her eyes closed. itsuki closed the door and walked near the bed.

"Sango are you okay,"Itsuki said as she looked at her with worried eyes

"Just fine, what I want to know is what are you going to do about Rin's problem,"Sango said opening her eyes,"me and Kagome wants the best for her but whenever we try and talk to her about it she pushes us away, she always told us when we brought the situation up, that he caused this to the both of them and she had nothing to do with it, the fault is his for leaving her when she needed him,"

"I know I went back to the tomb and through a door no one knew that was there and saw the whole thing in a small orb,"Itsuki said looking at her and walking to a empty chair near the bed,"the problem that spreads between them both is that their scared to tell their feeling's, he did this because he didn't want his people to think of him as a weakling for loving a human but what he didn't know was that she has caused most of the arguement because of her not telling him she was a demon led him to believe she was still human until now,"she looked at Sango who looked like she was cunfused on how she knew all this,"with her and him apart like this we have no chance on defeating my daughter and Akina."

"How do you know all this,"Sango said sitting up

"Because while I was sealed in that tomb for thousands of years that secret room I was telling you about I saw it in a small orb I have created when I was a youngster like Norra, she was bearily born when I created it,"Itsuki whispered to her, the cause of Sesshomaru and Rin was confusing and was going to help Norra defeat her again and seal her away once more with a more stronger seal."we have to do something or their lives are going to be shattered forever,"

Sango nodded and walked out her room with Itsuki running after her. They both walked to the east wing, Rin's room was inches away from Sesshomaru's and inches away from Kagome and herself. They walked quietly down the hall not wanting to wake anyone up, they went over to her door knocked twice waiting for a answer. Seconds later Itsuki sensed no one in the room, with no voice coming from Rin they couldn't tell that she was gone. Sango knocked once more no answer came to the door so she opened it. Rin was no where to be seen, she wasn't in her room where else was she to go unless she again wen to look for Akina. Sango felt scared that something has happened to her, tears came falling from her eyes as she heard Miroku and Inuyasha coming into the room.

"Sango have you seen Kagome,"Inuyasha said walking oover to her

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning when Akina came attacking us and when we found the tomb where Itsuki was held,"Sango said softly as if he could hear but he could,"considering that not only is she missing but Rin too,"

"Damn we have to find them now,"Miroku said walking out the room,"find Sesshomaru tell him what going on and to meet us at the north gate."

Sango and Itsuki nodded as they ran out the room and back into the hallway, they ran to Sesshomaru's door and knocked. He didn't answer either something was wrong now, a demonic aura was coming from his room. They walked into the room and saw him nowhere. Sango looked out the window and saw him walking toward a shining light that was comiong from something outside. She told Itsuki they had to go, running out the castle was for the best something was haunting it, demons from the tomb must have came from the tomb because lots of them were coming after them when they touched the grass in the field. Sesshomaru looked behind him, seeing Sango and Itsuki he ignorred them and continued walking to the bright light. Something strange was in the light, he saw it, believing it or not it was a young girl how looked like itsuki but smaller and more younger then her now. He saw the smile on her face when he was close enough to her. Her smile was pure but she was not, she walked out the light and looked at him. Itsuki saw who it was and shouted to him to stay away from her, Norra was older now but stronger with the ability to toy with people's minds and hearts.

"Sesshomaru stay away from her,"Itsuki said running away from the group of demons that attacked her and ran to him,"she's older now but it's my daughter Norra, she's messing with you,"

"Don't make me laugh, after these years you have forgotten me mother, lost in your own world or may I say a sacred tomb,"Norra said looking at her,"the place your in now is not for you, your dead, I'm not."

"My body is lifeless, your the one who is dead, using Rin's soul you could return to the body your supposed to have, with Akina's power she'll kill you,"Itsuki said looking at her,"the truth is this, you kill him not only will you become my enemy but Rin's as well,"

"Don't be silly, I've been your enemy but Rin, she has nothing to do with this, killing her and him will bring my heart to joy,"Norra said walking to Sesshomaru,"when you die your body will fade away like mine when I was killed by the soldiers that wanted only power like myself,"she walked toward him but didn't suspect him to jump over her and stab her in her chest,"damn you,"

"Foolish girl, like I let you kill me,"Sesshomaru said walking away from her and past Itsuki

Sango looked at him pass Itsuki and Norra. She walked infront of him making him stop,"Move Sango, I have no business with you,"Sesshomaru said trying to walk past her

"No, you may not have business with me, but you do with Rin, we all can see it, you still care about her,"Sango said looking at the anger coming apon him

"Move now,"Sesshomaru growled which made her back up didn't make her move out his way, he went to grab her arm and pull out of his way but Inuyasha and Miroku stopped him

Sango looked behind her to see Inuyasha looking at her and Miroku looking at Sesshomaru. Itsuki walked over to them, she stood next to Sango and pulled out the orb she used before. Again closing her eyes she began seeing visions, this visions was from the present, she saw Rin hanging from a chain with her eyes closed, her body was numb, Akina walking over to her with a knife in her hand, Xiunghua watching her from a branch in the trees. Norra was no where to be seen, Rin was asleep at this time, Akina watched her sleep while putting the knife near her neck. Itsuki was shocked at what she was seeing, she put the orb back into her pocket and fell to the floor. They had to hurry or Rin's life will be shattered.

"Lets go,"Itsuki said getting up and walking near the north gate, she wasn't able to get far though Sesshomaru had a hold on her arm

"What did you see,"Sesshomaru growled while tighting his grip on her arm, she wouldn't say which made him even more mad,"tell me what you saw,"

"She's going to kill Rin, Akina has a knife to her neck ready to draw blood,"Itsuki said as he let go of her and ran into the forest,"it's useless trying to find her, the barrior will have you going into circles,"

"He doesn't care, all he wants is her safety,"Sango said walking to her,"he done this before but no matter what anyone does he won't listen,"

Meanwhile Akina was close enough to Rin to kill her. She went to cut her neck but she woke up before even trying to. Rin looked at Akina walk to her with the knife in her hand, Rin wasn't scared, she was frighten but not scared. Norra walked into the cave where they held Rin, she walked dangerously to her with a cold hearted smile across her face. She took the knife from Akina and stabbed Rin in the stomach relecting a small cry from her. Rin felt blood rising from her, the pain shot through her fast, she didn't struggle like she always has, she just hung there. Akina watched the expression on her face and smile along with Norra, she grabbed the knife from Norra and stabbed Rin in her stomach again but nexted to the stab Norra did.

Akina laughed as she saw Rin cry out in pain. What did Rin do to deserve this from her and Norra. Rin opened her eyes while looking at Akina, the smile on her face stayed there until someone tore down the door to the cave. Akina and Norra turned around to see who it was. They saw a angery Sesshomaru standing next to the door with claws out ready to fight, Akina had told Xiunghua to go after him but she got stabbed herself. Akina walked away from Rin and ran to Sesshomaru, clenched fangs showing made her stop. he was serious about this. Rin looked at him and smiled had he really cared about her to kill Akina or Norra, he did. Killing Akina was the only thing he wanted to do, Norra was out of the picture for now. Everyone else that tagged along with Sesshomaru showed up five minutes later. Sango looked around to find Rin tied up and chained, she ran over to her only to be stopped by Norra. When going to untie Rin Norra stopped her from doing so.

Rin just watched them both, waiting for someone to untie her and help battle Akina with Sesshomaru. She knew it was going to be long before she was able to get out of those chains, so she used shape shiftting. She turned into a smaller falcon which let her brake through the chains. Turning back into herself she went to run to Akina but was also stopped by a growl from Sesshomaru, she ignorred what he wanted and continued to walk over to them. Sesshomaru looked behind him to see Rin standing nexted to him, he growled once more while grabbing her hand and pushing her against the wall. Akina watched this and smiled, but stayed where she was. Sesshomaru tightened his grip and kept her against the wall. Pain shot threw her once more, blood was flowing down from her stomach from where Akina and Norra had stabbed her. Pushing her against the wall was a bad thing, it caused pain to go through her and reopen her wound, she hissed in pain, as he let go of her. He walked back over to Akina.

Rin fell to the ground crying in pain, the blood was slowly flowing down her stomach, she tried getting up but the pain was hurting her too much to allow herself to get up.

_"Back off Rin, let me handle Akina by myself, I don't need help from you or your friends,"Sesshomaru thought as he walked away from her and too Akina before turning around to see Rin getting up and walking away_

_"I was just trying to help you,Sesshomaru,"Rin thought as she looked back at him while she walked limping through a crowd of cat demons, who let her through._

Rin walked up steps which led to a open window. She looked at everyone before transforming herself into her full grown falcon. She flew up out of the window celling, she looked down at everyone than at Sesshomaru, she shook her head and flew away. Sesshomaru watched her leave and went to follow her, he told everyone else to take care of Akina. He jumped from rock to rock to the window, he jumped out the window and transformed his self into his gigantic dog, his nose grew into a snout, the markings on his face grew along with him. He ran after Rin in that form, she looked behind her watching him run after her. What was he doing, thats all she could think of. She wanted to trick him by turning around and going the other way. She flew into the tree but before she could even land on a branch something in the sky attacked her. it was a huge bird coming after her, a girl was on top of it's head laughing and smiling at her as she fell. Rin fell to the ground trying back into her human body, she was wearing a long white skirt that hit the floor, a tank top that went around her very well, and white high heels.

Sesshomaru saw her fall and went running for her, Sango was running behind him from the beganing. Sesshomaru rushed to Rin's side in his human form, he looked at her, blood from before was now pouring badly down her chest. The girl that was on the demon bird jumped down and walked over to them, she looked at Itsuki and Sango come running after them, but she put a stop to that. She chained them to a near by tree where they could watched the scene of Sesshomaru and Rin dying right there. The girl was obvious Norra, she walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin with a smile. She pulled out a sword from her sheath, walking toward them she pointed the sword at them. Sesshomaru crawled on top of Rin trying to protect her, she was unconcious right now, she didn't know what was going on. Norra went to stabbed the both of them but was stopped by a barriar.

"Power of Love regain yourself, protect these two with all you have,"Itsuki said calling out to them,"allow them to feel love again."

A strange power circled Sesshomaru and Rin, Itsuki watched the yellow light come upon them and smiled. Sesshomaru looked above him seeing that light let him believe that he was saved, with Rin next to him, their both safe from Norra. Itsuki broke through the chains from the tree, she ran toward Norra, Sango ran behind her. They stopped right in front of Rin and Sesshomaru, Sango looked at Rin, the blood was beganing to stop but the pain wasn't.

"Get her out of here we'll take care of things here,"Sango said looking at him

Sesshomaru nodded as he got up while picking Rin up moments later, He jumped down from the cliff him and Rin was on and head towards the castle. He walked into the castle, walking through most of the servant led him to her room but he didn't put her in her room but into his. He walked into the room and layed her down on the silky red bed sheets. He looked down at her admiring every part of her face, he put his hand on her face, covering the bruises with it. Her heart was beeting out loud while it let him hear. The bruises from her face was bad but the bruises from her stomach was worse, how could he let this happen to her. He removed his hand from her face, we got up and walked to the closet laying down his armor and swords that he wasn't going to use in this battle. Leaving his armor and swords in the closet he walked over to the bathroom, grabbed a rag, dipped it in water and walked back into the room. Walking over to the bed he sat down softly next to her, he put her head on his lap, while putting the rag on the scratch from her cheek, the blood had dried leaving only the wound to heal. He put the rag on the table next to the bed, he touched her face once more, as he touched her face he felt her waking up.

Her eyes shot open, looking around the room she noticed it wasn't her room, but someones elses. She tried getting but Sesshomaru kept her down, she looked up to see her head on his lap, no struggle came upon her. She looked at him as he looked at her, she was curious she thought he hated her, hated her for being human when she was not, hated her for making him feel this way about her. He didn't hate her nor wanted to hate her, he didn't want nothing to happen to her, if she had died on the cliff he would had been mad since he wasn't able to tell her his true feelings. She tried getting up again, he acually let her up this time, but she didn't get to far getting up, her pain hasn't went away.

_"He saved me, why,"Rin thought as she put her hand over his face,"he's suppose to hate me, not care for me, but in the forest, he didn't feel anything from when I kissed him or on the cliff, Itsuki helped us, but he saved me for the most part."_

"Thank you.."Rin said while closing her eyes, she wasn't dead, but tried everything that had happen was for a reason but death coming to her wasn't

Sesshomaru heard before feeling her hand leaving his face. She thanked him, for everything they have gone through and what they were going through now. He stared down at her for a moment, she was sleeping so peacefully, nothing was going to wake her unless it was him, she belonged to him and always will. He took her head and placed it on the pillow while laying next to her. He knew she wouldn't flip if she saw him sleeping with her, they did this before, on dark and stormy nights she always came running to him laying down in his bed as the night goes by he gotten used to it. Or when Kagome, Sango and Rin used to spend the night at the guys dorm, they would always watch scary movies to scare them it did, Rin would mostly hide it until it came to her sleeping on the couch with Sango and Kagome sleeping on the other one. She goes to sleep, right when she closed her eyes, she would always wake up screaming, that's when Sesshomaru heard her and dragged her into his room, that was the first time he let her sleep with him but there was other times they slept together too.

He layed next to her, while pulling her to him, he made it seem that they were too close, but they were only inches apart, he didn't want to leave her side for the rest of his life. As he layed there he began to realized that what he said a year ago, when he said he hated Rin for what is worth and what she is, he didn't mean it, it hurt him to see her hurt as while. He felt something hitting him, that's when he saw her lean on him more, he smiled as Rin found herself comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her as he heard her breathing getting softer, she was happy, happy enough to stay with him once again. He was happy to see that the women next to him didn't hate him anymore, she loved him like she did before this happen, he was the same, he loved her not for what she was or worth but who she was. A year ago when he said those words he didn't know what they meant or what they had did to her, he didn't know that they hurt her, A snuggle came to him once more, he looked down atrin and saw a small smile on her face.

Their day was far from over, they had courses to go through to bring back something that had been broken for awhile.

Authors Note:Finally I finished, it took me along time because I went back and forth trying to find a good name for the chapter and didn't even care about the story. At least i finished, I didn't want to disappoint my readers by waiting a year for this story to finish the chapter like some people. Anyways I'm sorry that I only put Azaya and Rakurai in it once, but you'll see them in the later chapters I promise and I do hope you know that wasn't them inviting Rin and the group to the castle, and when Kagome said they were going to meet up at the spa that was Akina and Norra. Well find out what happen when Rin wakes up in the morning, even though she knew Sesshomaru was laying in the bed with her in his room was she really okay with this


End file.
